Calm Days are Boring?
by glassessexual
Summary: Everyone pokes fun at Luffy's boredom and Usopp sets out to give a cure to his captain's never ending boredom. Sort of OOC. /Before Punk Hazard


On some rare days on the sea that is often treacherous or rambunctious, the sea is kind to the Straw Hats. These days let the crew be at peace, with Nami reading or doing her maps, and the rest of the crew do their own things. But it is these days that make one person uneasy. The one and only person which is the captain of the ship himself; their young, stupid, wild, idiot Monkey D. Luffy.

At these times, Luffy would be groaning softly to himself as he sits on the head of the Thousand Sunny. He'd softly whine about being bored, but did nothing to interrupt his crew's peacefulness.

He wanted to play with Usopp or Chopper, yet the doctor and the sniper use this time to do some research of their own. He thought of pestering them to play with him, but they'd probably kick him out. So he sits on the lions head in defeat feeling the quite very, very melancholic almost thoughtful. This was one of the moods, the crew does not like seeing on their happy looking captain.

It was just at that time, when the sniper was finishing up with his materials for his ammo, he sees his best friends back slouching with his legs towards his chest. As the long haired boy stared, Luffy began to push his legs upward to his chest, almost turning into a ball and rolled around.

'_What the hell is he doing_.' he mutters a bit amused as watches him more rolling around until he rolled off the head towards the stairs to the deck. Usopp stared at him more, until he walks up to his silly captain.

"Hey Luffy. What in the world were you just doing right now?"

The young man looks downwards at Luffy, who's eyes are swirling and laughs giving him his hand which the captain accepted grabbing his hand appreciatively.

"Well, I was doing a new technique of some kind!" Luffy spoke a bit defensively getting up thanks to his friend. "It should be called Gomu Gomu Rolling Attack—"

"_Oh I'm sure that will scare our enemies away._"

"_Shudddupppp_." He whined and then he began to complain. "I'm so bored and everyone is so busy, except_meeeeee_."

"Well why don't you try to do something instead of whining?"

This time it wasn't Usopp, but a feminine voice that seemed amused and at the same time annoyed.

Nami had finished doing her maps and logs and saw Usopp poking fun at Luffy as she headed out of the library to join in with Usopp.

Luffy began to have this weird face, sort of looking shocked although he kind of failed at it now pouting. "_Oh geez_, my best friend and the great navigator is now ganging up against me, what shall I do?~"

"You are seriously not going to get pity at this point, you shitty captain."

"Everything seems to point against you, Luffy-san! _Good luck with that_!"

He frowned a bit almost pouting for real and then the whole crew began to laugh, including Luffy himself.

"You guys are so _nice_." He rolls his eyes and falls down again upon the deck. "I'm still bored…."

"Oh no what shall we do? Our dear captain is still bored." Robin spoke with her voice straight but her amused voice betrayed her as she lean down poking at the younger boy's cheek. "Is there such a medicine for never ending boredom, Chopper?"

"Not that I know of! Luffy you'll have to live with it!"

"Well, no he isn't!"

Everyone began to look at Usopp. He was poking Luffy's stomach as Robin was poking his cheek. The boy smiled cheekily as he stood up.

"I, the great captain Usopp knows_ the exact cure for boredom_!"

Nami looks at him and joins along asking him looking at him with a mock admiration. "And what would that be, Captain?"

"I'll be telling stories—-" As he said those words, Luffy sat up quickly. "But with a _twist!_ You all have to help me get the story along, by giving me a person, place, and thing!"

"That sounds like a **SUPER** _idea_ to me!"

"So Luffy, what will this great character name be?"

Luffy was about to say something but then stopped thinking for a moment and spoke quickly.

"His name will be _Sabo!_ He's going to be a_ hero_ and he wants to write books too! He also has two brothers that are pirates, one his age named Ace and a younger brother named Luffy!"

Everyone stared at Luffy for a while, but he seemed cheerful and earnest about the idea.

"_Hoo, hoo!_ Kind of tricky person aren't you, Luffy?" Usopp put his finger on his chin. "Ok, Sabo _always wanted to be a hero!_ He never _had any kinds of powers of his own_ like his brothers but _was strong anyway!_"

As Usopp began to weave his tale, he started to ask questions to everyone about one certain thing that will help the story grow and told _the story of the great hero named Sabo magificently._

While they were listening to Usopp's tale, Brook stood up and decided to play his guitar to add some music to the amotsphere, also saying, "It'll give the story _a more exciting effect_!"

While he played a exciting tune, Nami pulled up her captain up to his feet.

"Let's dance, Luffy! _There's no point of music if no one's dancing, isn't there?_"

The scarred captain stared at her but his mouth ceased to a smile.

"Sure!"

The two of them began to jump and dance all these silly, ridiculous moves and danced, as Brook played his guitar to the rythm of Usopp's voice telling the story to those who sat down and listened.

_Now it wasn't that much as a boring day_, as Luffy thought. **It was a great day. Like every other day!**


End file.
